Healer of Darkness
by Demon-Dezires Ltd
Summary: The Sanzo party discover that there is just some darkness that you can't heal. SanzoxOC, HakkaixOC
1. A Painful Encounter

**A Painful Encounter**

There was a low rumbling in the distance and Kiyoko looked to the sky. She stood in her traditional Buddhist robes, her sutra hung limp over her shoulders, the white cloth scraping along the dirt path and the chakra on her forehead showed her closeness to the gods. Trees loomed from all sides and Kiyoko scanned the rest of the environment, for some reason she couldn't figure out where the rumbling was coming from as it wasn't a cloudy day, it was rather bright so they, and by they I mean her travelling group, had decided to take a break for a moment to catch their breaths.

Itsuko sat on a log, her fingers strumming away at the guitar that she had in her arms, her mid-length green hair hung loosely down her back, she had tied her jacket around her waist as if to make to log seem more comfortable and the rest of her outfit was rather simple, she wore flimsy trousers made of a light and travel worthy material and she wore a simple short sleeved top, the tune she was playing not recognizable to the others, this was Kiyoko's apprentice and was well on her way to becoming a Sanzo herself one day. The other members of the group were scattered around the clearing. Aya was reading, sat cross-legged on the floor near Itsuko, she was wearing a simple pair of black shorts and a sleeveless top, her jacket was laying on the floor beside her and her Youkai limiter was glistening in the sun. Her long black hair was hanging over her eyes so it was a wonder how she could read her book, she was listening intently to the tune that was being played from behind her and Hatsuka was pacing up and down, her cargo pants making a rustling noise every time she walked, her hands clad in leather gloves clenched and un-clenched at her side her leather jacket thrown over her shoulders and her crimson hair was tied back into a loose ponytail. These last two members were Kiyoko's bodyguards and were both Youkai, one more so then the other and the same with the matter of being a bodyguard, one did it by choice were, as the other had no choice at all.

The rumbling sound could still be heard and grew louder with every passing moment and Kiyoko grew more anxious as the time passed. Aya looked up from her book, you could tell that the boredom was beginning to get to her and she snapped at the nearest person possible...

"Would you _stop _pacing, you're driving me crazy!" Aya snarled at Hatsuka who in turn looked over her shoulder and glared right at Aya.

"Well, you know you could get off your butt and take over, I'm not the only bodyguard here!" Hatsuka argued back, Aya glanced at her book for a moment and then at Hatsuka who narrowed her eyes at the evil smirk that had appeared on Aya's face.

"What..." She had no time to finish her sentence as the book Aya was reading a moment ago went whizzing past her head, Hatsuka ducked just in time and the book went flying into Kiyoko, all 3 girls turned and held their breaths as the book seemed to slide down her face in slow motion, Kiyoko bent down and picked up the book.

"Now, what have I told you?" She directed this comment at Aya, who was trying hard not to laugh.

"But... I'm so bored!"

"But that is no excuse to throw a book at a team mates head...or mine." Aya smirked as Kiyoko finished speaking.

"Well, I did." A sharp glare from Kiyoko and Aya knew that it was time to stop talking. Hatsuka walked over to Kiyoko and took the book off her, she then smirked at Aya in the same way she had done before throwing it…

"What are you planning?"

"Do you want this back?"

"Well, yeah"

Hatsuka opened the book and flipped to the back and with one slow movement ripped the ending out of the book, Aya stared at her in horror, jaw dropped and eyes wide open, Kiyoko went to tell her off... again when the rumbling sound grew much louder, Itsuko put down her guitar an slowly rose to her feet and placed a hand on the hilt of her sword, knowing that she was ready to protect Kiyoko with her life. The other two began to scan the area before running off in opposite directions. All was quiet except for the rumbling until...

"ARGH!!! WHAT THE-?!" Hatsuka voice was heard from the east, moments later Aya came crashing through the trees.

"Was that Hatsuka's voice I just heard... and so did everyone else by the volume."

"YOU STUPID- WHO GAVE YOU A LISENCE?!"

"Yes, I believe it was." Aya stated, looking rather proud of herself. Kiyoko began to run towards the sound, the rumbling had stopped and had been replaced with Hatsuka's constant cursing.

"YOU IDIOT! DID YOU NOT SEE ME? ARE YOU BLIND, MAN!" Kiyoko looked over and saw that Hatsuka was on the floor, clutching her leg in obvious pain, above her a man stood, a look of worry on his face. Behind him a large iron jeep was parked and three men were sat inside, the current events amusing them.

"If you would just keep still and stop screaming at me, I might be able to help." The man said, Hatsuka backed away with one finger waving in a threatening way.

"Hell no! You've already done enough damage and-" She stopped at the appearance of her travelling group, Kiyoko lent down to examine her leg, Itsuko ran back to the camp for medical supplies whilst Aya just stood there, laughing at her misfortune and taking this as the perfect opportunity to gloat.

"Karma's a bitch!" She did a little jig but stopped at the sight of Kiyoko glaring at her.

"Two things. One, not helpful and two, don't use that type of language"

"Sorry, Sanzo."

"Yeah, now say sorry to me." Hatsuka said through gritted teeth as Kiyoko was poking her leg, one of the men had gotten out of the jeep and walked up to Aya, he looked about 18 and was staring at her in confusion.

"What did you just say?" said the small boy to Aya

"Huh?" Aya quirked an eyebrow at him

"A minute ago, you said Sanzo..."

"Yeah... I did... why?" Aya asked suspiciously, the boy looked over at another one of the men who were in the vehicle.

"Do you know her, Sanzo?"

"Nope." The man responded, the 3 girls all stared at this man in awe.

"Did you just...?" Aya said pointing her finger and waving it up and down, "Are you a...?" Aya tried to put two and two together but was failing at it rather badly. Kiyoko helped Hatsuka to her feet and the guy who ran her over took a step forward.

"Will you please let me look at her leg?" The obvious driver of the jeep asked, Kiyoko turned and faced Hatsuka who was glaring at the man.

"I'm afraid that would be damaging to your health, you see she can get nasty when angry." Kiyoko explained. The man took a step backwards and at that moment Aya came to a realization.

"Wait a minute...he's a Sanzo and you're a Sanzo... are you two related?" Aya shouted making everyone jump, Itsuko walked up behind Aya, and tapped her on the shoulder, making her jump.

"What did you say?" Itsuko asked looking at her with confusion, in her arms were the medical supplies Kiyoko had asked for. Aya turned and faced her.

"There are TWO Sanzo's!" cried Aya

"Really?" said Itsuko in surprise, her eyes flicking to the man sitting in the front seat of the jeep. The crown on his head making it all too obvious.

"NO I'M LYING" Aya stated sarcastically, "OF COURSE THERE ARE!" Aya yelled at Itsuko who was walking over to Kiyoko.

"Well, how was I supposed to know that?" Itsuko said as she passed Kiyoko a set of bandages for Hatsuka's leg. Aya stood there looking dumbfounded before waving a finger at Kiyoko.

"You knew?"

"Of course, did you really think I was the only Sanzo? How many times have I explained this?" sighed Kiyoko in exasperation.

"30" Itsuko said instantly. Aya dropped her finger and stared at her

"You've been keeping count?"

"Oh yeah." nodded Itsuko proudly.

"Anyway, back to the small fact that my leg is bleeding…lots." Hatsuka said cutting out the mindless arguing. Kiyoko smiled.

"Aya, could you carry Hatsuka until we reach the next village?" She asked sweetly, Aya's jaw almost hit the floor in shock.

"Are you crazy? Carry…that?" Said Aya pointedly throwing an accusing finger at Hatsuka who's eye twitched.

"What do you mean 'that'? AND STOP POINTING! ITS RUDE" yelled Hatsuka angrily.

"What else would I mean? You, that, they're the same thing." Aya shrugged completely ignoring the last comment.

"Hatsuka! Aya! Play nice" Itsuko said, covering the fact that she was laughing. Kiyoko smiled.

"If you don't do as I say, I will ban beer from the journey." Aya and Hatsuka both gasped, one of the men in the jeep let out a low whistle.

"Ouch…that was low." his voice was deep and pleasing to the ear.

"Fine. I'll do it, but only for my one love…BEER!" Aya cried, Hatsuka turned to Kiyoko.

"On second thought, I'd rather walk." stated Hatsuka desperately as Aya advanced on her like a predator about to tear its prey apart.

"NEVER! FOR THE GOOD OF BEER I WILL CARRY YOU!"

"I hate you, Kiyoko" Hatsuka mumbled under her breath as Aya hoisted her up onto her shoulder, catching her leg in the process.

"MIND MY LEG!" screeched Hatsuka in clear distress at being man-handled like a sack of potatoes.

"I DON'T CARE! I'M COMING BEER!"

"Is she talking about the beer?" Itsuko asked as their group began to walk away. Kiyoko turned to her and smiled.

"I believe so…worrying isn't it?" sighed Kiyoko.

"Oh yeah" They disappeared behind the trees, leaving a very confused looking group of young men.

----------

**CD: **Yes!! The first chapter is written!! I'm so happy!!

**JT: **Yes! It's so beautiful…even though FS helped none.

**FS: **You wrote it without me!!

**CD: **Well, we'd like it if you R&R and tell us what you think.

**JT: **REVIEW!!


	2. The Second Less Painful Encounter

Disclaimer: We don't own Saiyuki, but we will one day, All characters belong to Kazuya Minekura.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Second Less Painful Encounter**

The Sanzo party were sat at a dinner table, it was late in the afternoon and they were taking a break after the interesting encounter a couple of hours ago. Sanzo turned the pages of his newspaper with a cigarette hanging in his mouth, Goku was to busy inhaling half of the food of the table to pay attention and Hakkai and Gojyo were deep in conversation. Hakkai looked up, picked up his tea and cleared his throat.

"Sanzo?" He asked, Sanzo looked up over the top of the paper, which meant that he was listening.

"Did you know that other priest?" He asked, Sanzo stared back down at the newspaper and grabbed for his tea.

"I know that there are 5 but I don't know who they are, let alone what they look like." Sanzo said, Hakkai smiled and placed his tea back onto the table. He turned and faced Gojyo who was to busy looking at his beer to pay attention to anything else.

"I still feel really bad about the girl I hit with jeep, I hope that she is ok." Hakkai said. Gojyo smirked as he remembered the girls they had meet earlier.

"Yeah and the one you hit was hot... damn you, Hakkai" Gojyo said as he took a sip of this beer, Sanzo smirked.

"Do you only think of girls you perverted Kappa?" Sanzo asked, his attention was still on the newspaper, Gojyo choked on the beer that he was trying to drink.

"I was drinking then you asshole!"

"Really?" Sanzo glared over the top of the newspaper.

"Erm…no…don't kill me" Gojyo stammered, Hakkai laughed to himself. They sat in silence for a moment before Hakkai raised an interesting question.

"Why do you think they were travelling? I mean we have our journey to the west, surely they're not going also?" He asked, Goku, Gojyo and Sanzo all looked at him.

"Maybe they came for the food?" A loud smack was heard and Goku's head collided with the table, Sanzo stood over him, tapping his fan in his hands.

"And all is well with the world…again." Sanzo stated as he re-took his seat.

"Maybe they heard about me and-" Once more aloud smack filled the room, Goku and Gojyo were both holding their heads in pain and staring at Sanzo whose fan had once more appeared in his hands.

"Where the hell do you keep that?"

"Silence!"

"Anyway, maybe it's the 3 prospects will." Hakkai said, the only sensible voice in the conversation. "Maybe they thought we needed some help and sent them?" They all sat there in silence once more and pondered on the thought of having help sent after them.

The door of the inn then slammed open and a familiar voice was heard.

"BEER!"

"Oh God!" Sanzo cursed under his breath.

Itsuko, Aya and Hatsuka then entered the inn, Aya still singing about the joys of beer and all that is wonderful with it. Hatsuka was still on Aya's shoulder covering her ears with one hand and holding her leg with the other and Itsuko was walking ahead telling them that Kiyoko had gone to reserve rooms for them. They reached a table, which was conveniently behind the Sanzo party. Aya dropped Hatsuka roughly onto a chair and grabbed a menu and sat on the chair opposite Hatsuka, who was moaning at her loudly.

"My leg!! Did you once ever think that you singing and dancing with me on your shoulder was giving me a headache and making my leg worse?!" Hatsuka snarled at Aya.

"Nope…BEER!" Aya called the waitress over and the three of them all placed a order. Itsuko made sure she ordered something for Kiyoko and then she paid the waitress who bowed at them and left to retrieve their drink orders. They sat there in silence until the waitress came back with their drinks.

"BEER!" Aya and Hatsuka cried as they snatched them off the waitress's tray, Itsuko stared at them opened mouth for a moment before looking at the waitress, who looked rather offended.

"They mean thank you." She smiled as she took hers and Kiyoko's sparkling waters. The waitress once more bowed and left the table. They sat there and enjoyed their drinks until they broke into idle chatter.

"I swear, if I see the jerk who hit me with the jeep..." Hatsuka stopped as she saw that Kiyoko had entered the bar and was looking around for them. Kiyoko took a seat at the table and smiled at them.

"Thanks you for waiting…Itsuko."

"Well deserved!" Called Aya and Hatsuka cried cheerfully as they raised their glasses. Kiyoko looked at them for a moment before her eyes fell on the group sitting behind them, she smiled and waved and Itsuko looked at her.

"Who are you smiling at, Sanzo?" Itsuko asked, Kiyoko waved a hand over her shoulder in a dismissive way.

"Just the Sanzo priest that we met today, why?" Hatsuka spat her drink out and slowly got up, leaning on the table for support. She locked eyes with Hakkai and waved her finger at him.

"YOU!" Hakkai smiled and waved at her, nervously.

"Hello? How is your leg?" Hatsuka sat back down and yelled in no particular direction.

"Oh it feels like someone hit me with a jeep, or am I just exaggerating?"

"Well I did heal it to the best of my ability, so I would appreciate it if you didn't move around on it so much and rested it for a while."

Kiyoko then turned and faced the other group, and for the first time since their meeting hours ago she spoke directly to Sanzo.

"Title please?" She asked him in a polite tone, Goku stared at her in disbelief.

"Wait...she's a Sanzo… but she has manners?" He said as he looked from one to the other, this resulted in a slap from the ever-famous fan. Kiyoko smiled weakly and asked Sanzo the question again, he sighed and folded the newspaper and placed it on the table.

"Genjyo Sanzo... and you?"

"Kiyoko Sanzo" She said pleasantly, Sanzo nodded in a very bloke like way. Kiyoko bowed at him.

"It is an honour to meet you, Genjyo Sanzo," Sanzo looked at her in embarrassment,

"Yeah, right…whatever." Kiyoko looked at him in a rather offended way.

"Is that anyway to speak to a fellow Sanzo? Did your Sensei not teach you manners? This is the first time that we have met and yet you treat me like dirt? What would Bhudda say?"

"Bhuddey!" Aya called from across the table, arms raised in the air and beer sloshing everywhere, Kiyoko shot her a look of disgust.

"Aya! He is not called Bhuddey, it is Bhudda! How many times have I told you this?"

"47" Itsuko said from the corner. Aya turned and looked at her.

"How do you memorize all those stupid numbers?" She exclaimed.

"Just go back to your beer, Aya" Kiyoko sighed out.

"BEER!" Aya cried. The four boys sat there, staring open mouthed at this very random group of travelling companions.

"And I thought our group was weird…" Goku muttered to himself.

"You're not even close," stated Hatsuka leaning back on her chair and glaring daggers at Hakkai, who was trying desperately to look anywhere but the pissed off expression on her face.

"Seeing as Sanzo is currently unavailable to offer any information I will gladly introduce myself, my name is Cho Hakkai, and this is Sha Gojyo and Son Goku." He indicated the respective individuals who offered a raised arm in answer.

Gojyo's long crimson hair fell just below his shoulders and his crimson eyes sparkled with perverted ideas.

"So … my room tonight or yours?" asked Gojyo looking at each women separately.

"Not interested" they said in unison causing Gojyo to fall backwards off his chair in surprise.

"My … animal … magnetism … GONE" he wailed before recovering quickly and righting his chair, sitting back on it and downing his beer in depression.

The boy that looked much like a monkey laughed spraying the table with food. Goku's short spiky hair was covered in food crumbs and his diadem glittered in the reflection of the setting sun, which was casting its last rays of the day through the nearby window.

"Shot down three times in a row! Unlucky you perverted Kappa"

"Shut up you stupid little monkey!"

"Don't call me stupid!"

"Then don't act it!"

"Enough you two." Hakkai said sweetly, the two young boys stared at him for a moment before they re-taking their seats. Hakkai then turned to the three girls, who had just watched this small argument unfold. Itsuko looked over her shoulder and saw that Kiyoko and Sanzo were still arguing over the values, meanings and morals of being a Sanzo priest. Itsuko smirked and re-directed her attention back to the group in front of her.

"How long do you think Kiyoko is going to be?" Itsuko asked Hatsuka who was staring into the bottom of her empty glass.

"I have no idea, but if she is talking about rules and regulations we better be prepared to sleep on the tables for the night." Hatsuka said. Gojyo turned and gave them all a sleazy smile.

"You could share with me tonight!"

"Still not interested" They all said. Hakkai looked at Aya's left arm and quirked an eyebrow.

"You're a Youkai?" He said to her, Aya looked up at him and smiled.

"Gots a problems with Youkais?" She slurred, Hakkai indicated to his left ear.

"If I did do you think I'd still be standing here?"

"That was cryptic" Aya said as she stared at the man with growing interest. Gojyo took this as a opportunity to get one last attempt of flirting in.

"And what's the pretty little Youkai's name?"

"Aya…that's my name…my name is Aya…" She continued on this rant for a moment before she put her head down on the table, Hakkai gave her a look but Itsuko shrugged.

"Nah…just let her sleep it off…this is normal Aya behaviour." Itsuko explained.

"I see…and what about you?"

"What about me?" Itsuko asked gently.

"Are you a Youkai…I don't see a limiter" Hakkai asked, Itsuko frowned at him.

"Do you really think that a Sanzo in training is allowed to be a Youkai?" She smiled at him. They all looked at her.

"Sanzo in training? Do they actually do that?" Gojyo asked glancing over at his Sanzo who was still be lectured by Kiyoko, this time on how to greet other Sanzo's respectfully.

"Yes they do. My name is Itsuko and I want to follow in Kiyoko's footsteps as a Sanzo priestess." She bowed low and to her surprise Hakkai followed suit.

"It's nice to meet you." They all turned their attention to Hatsuka, who was still staring into the bottom of her beer glass, muttering to herself about how they should make glasses that refill when you wanted it to. She looked up and saw them all staring at her.

"Yes?" She asked as she put the glass down on the table, she then noticed Aya.

"What happened to her?"

"Not important…" Itsuko said. Goku was staring at Hatsuka.

"What are you?"

"What do you mean 'what'?" Hatsuka said taking offence to the monkeys comment.

"You know….a what!" He said this like it was the most common expression in the world, Hatsuka stared at him.

"You're a freak, aren't you?"

"Not as much as you are!" Gojyo interrupted, Hatsuka turned her attention to him.

"And you think you have a right to talk?"

"Well, half-breed to half-breed …how you doin?"

"Fine…despite the limp…how you doin?"

"Never better"

"Good…cause you still ain't getting some." Gojyo hung his head in defeat. Itsuko rose to her feet.

"Well I think it's time to call it a night…who's going to carry Aya?" At the sound of her name Aya's head shot up and she smiled dimly.

"BED!!! YAY!" Aya then jumped to her feet, badly and grabbed Hatsuka by the neck. "Carry me…Carry me!"

"Are you crazy!?"

"Yes! Carry me!" and with that Aya jumped bodily onto Hatsuka, whose leg began to give way.

"I hate you…" Hatsuka grumbled as she headed towards the stairs, wobbling slightly as the weight of Aya was throwing her off balance. The other four stared at them for a moment before heading towards their rooms. Itsuko paused slightly as if to grab Kiyoko but went against it.

"And that leads me to article 5.67/B of the Sanzo handbook…" Kiyoko carried on, Sanzo sighed.

"Kill me and kill me now!"

----------

**FS: **Wait…did you write another chapter without me?

**CD: **Yes, Yes we did!

**FS: **But…but…

**JT: **Hehehehehehe…Bhuddey.

**CD: **Anyway chapter 3 is on the way.

**JT: **We have nothing against Bhudda, honest!


	3. Agendas Revealed

**Agenda's revealed**

Kiyoko sat with her hands folded neatly in her lap, listening to Itsuko go on about the events last night. She was trying desperately to keep the disapproval off her face and was failing miserably, but either Itsuko didn't notice or was enjoying adding fuel to the fire because she carried on regardless.

"Oh you should have seen it, Aya began singing ' I'm a little teapot' just as Hatsuka was about to put her to bed. It was very entertaining watching a 20 year old teapot dance and a very angry Hatsuka cursing like you wouldn't believe"

Kiyoko made a strangled choking noise like a cat and her grip on her robes tightened noticeably. She was saved from further tellings of crimes against Bhudda by the arrival of Hakkai and Gojyo. Gojyo looked a little rough around the edges but still managed to slide in his daily does of perverseness.

"Looking fine this morning miss. Sanzo"

"…Thank you, but try not to compliment me this early, I can get quite cranky" She smiled happily, flashing the two a wide smile. Gojyo looked at her for a second before turning away and calling over a waitress. Hakkai took a seat next to Kiyoko and politely ordered a cup of coffee from the very flustered waitress.

"I see that Hatsuka and Aya are not yet here," said Gojyo pointedly, remembering the outburst of singing he had heard from the room opposite his.

By now Sanzo and Goku had joined the table. Goku already on his second bowl of steaming porridge and Sanzo scanning the daily paper, an unlit cigarette hanging from his mouth.

There was a break in the small chatter and a small steady thumping could be heard from the floor above.

"Which one do you think it is?" Gojyo said mischievously.

"I believe it could be –" but before Hakkai could finish his sentence, there appeared, coming down the stairs, two very disgruntled looking people who appeared to be argueing.

" I don't see what the problem is" said Aya smoothly, looking bored of the conversation.

"Really? Well you weren't the one who stayed awake half the night with 'I'm a little teapot being sung, my god you were even doing it in your sleep, I must have heard it at least …"

"53 and a half times" called Itsuko suddenly.

" 'and a half'?" questioned Hatsuka as she took a place at the table in between Kiyoko and Goku.

"Yes, she began snoring in the middle of the 54th" laughed Itsuko at the look of disgust on Aya and Hatsuka's face.

"I do not snore" mumbled Aya as she threw herself into the chair beside Hakkai.

"Hatsuka, Aya, good morning" Hatsuka raised an arm in greeting.

"Morning," Black rings marked her lack of sleep and her dishevelled hair was in a fly-away bun. "Gimme coffee" she snapped at the waitress who just looked at her incredulously.

"Please?" prompted Kiyoko. Hatsuka took a deep breath and released it.

"Please" she managed threw gritted teeth

"o-of course" said the waitress before scuttling off to the kitchens.

"SO how's the teapot?" asked Goku, looking up and grinning from ear to ear as the waitress scuttled away.

"The. What?" Hissed Aya from the opposite side of the table

"Um … the crack pot?" Said Goku, trying to cover up. The was a thump and Goku was on his feet clutching his leg. Aya appeared to have kicked him under the table with one of her boots.

"Silence, you speak too loud" and she promptly lowered her head to the table, daring anyone to disturb her unless it was to tell her of the arrival of her coffee.

"Sleep well?" her head whipped round to face Gojyo's.

"You will be the first to die" she snarled before letting her head fall to the table with a bang.

"Do you have a hangover my dear?, " began Kiyoko, "I told you Bhudda would –"

"Well you know what? When I meet him, I'm gonna -" Aya was cut off sharply.

"Do not finish that sentence" came Kiyoko's stern voice. Aya stared at her before giving a small salute and snatching the coffee, the waitress had bought to the table.

"HEY! That was mine!" Hatsuka reached for it but before she could get any closer Aya spat into the cup.

"Still want it?" she said offering it to the disgusted Hatsuka.

"Dam Teapot" Snarled Hatsuka as she 'politely' requested another cup. Aya only smirked, apparently unaware of the insult and began to sip the coffee a look of bliss passing over her face and she fell silent.

There were a few moments of total silence before Goku found it necessary to voice what was on his mind.

"Where ya going?" He asked Kiyoko, resting his chin on his hand and staring at her. She smiled at him.

"Ah, young…" She paused and turned to Itsuko and whispered in her ear.

"What are their names?"

"Weren't you listening yesterday?" replied Itsuko without even moving her lips

"I was teaching that Sanzo priest the proper linguistic code." Kiyoko stated, referring to last night when she was telling him off and the others were getting acquainted.

"Oh okay, his name is Son Goku, the red head is Sha Gojyo and the other one is Cho Hakkai…and you know the Sanzo guy." Itsuko whispered back.

"Thank you." The Sanzo priestess then turned back to the conversation that she was having with Goku a moment ago.

"To answer your question…Son Goku, we are heading west as that is the will of the 3 prospects.

"Oh, you mean the 3 floating, talking giant heads" Goku said knowingly, Kiyoko twitched at this insult by chose to ignore him. She cleared her throat and continued.

"Yes, them. Well as it is I have been sent to fulfil my duties as a Sanzo but due to the current violence of the Youkai my healing expertise are required more now then ever. They have also expressed the concern of having a Sanzo travel alone, especially a woman Sanzo, so I was appointed two bodyguards" She indicated towards the two Youkai members of her group.

Hatsuka was sat there, polishing her knives and cursing under her breath about be woken up at all hours to Aya singing about being a teapot. Aya on the other hand was banging her head hard against the table.

"These are your bodyguards?" Gojyo asked in surprise, watching as Aya flicked the knife in her hands and embedding it in the wood of the table as she took up another.

"Am I dead?" smiled Kiyoko

"No…" Gojyo turned his attention back to the female Sanzo.

"Then they are doing their job, aren't they?" She said with a smile and you couldn't tell if she was patronizing them or not.

"But why Youkai?" Gojyo continued pointedly.

"Why are you travelling with Genjyo Sanzo?"

"Touché" Gojyo said, he then turned and saw that Aya and Hatsuka were both on their feet, staring at the door.

"We'll be right back." Aya said as she walked past the table, Hatsuka snatched up her knives and went to leave, she paused for a moment before spinning round and grabbing a few of the butter knives off the table.

"I'll be needing these" She smirked and left the Inn behind Aya. As the door shut Hakkai turned to Kiyoko.

"Care to explain?"

"Wait a minute…" She said with a glance at Itsuko. Suddenly the Inn door burst open and Aya came flying through it, with a loud thud she hit the floor. She got to her feet cursing.

"Small problem…" Aya said indicating to the door that she had just broken.

"The fact that we now have to pay for the door?" Goku asked as Aya shot him a black look.

" Oh yeah cause a broken door is much more important then a Youkai attack…how very stupid of me!" She snarled in a sarcastic tone. From out side you could hear Hatsuka.

"Anytime you want to help! Aya!" Bellowed Hatsuka

"What?" Aya called back.

"That means NOW!" The half-breed screamed.

"Alright already…sheesh!" Aya picked up a chair and held it above her head, she then turned to the group who were still sat at the table.

"Get off your lazy butts and help us…CHARGE!" Aya screamed and ran full pelt out of the Inn, waving the chair manically above her head.

--------

**FS: **Let me guess…

**JT: **The third chapter is up and raring to go…with no help from FS…again

**FS: **If you told me you were writing the chapter then maybe I would help.

**CD: **I'll be docking your pay for this

**FS: **You don't pay us anyway!

**JT: **Oh yeah, we don't have anything against Bhudda. We really mean it.

**CD: **Please R&R and tell us what you think.


	4. The Parting Of The Sanzo's

**The parting of the Sanzo's**

Hatsuka stood, surrounded by Youkai, their faces contorted with anger and she was beginning to feel desperate.

"COME HELP THE CRIPPLE YOU HEARTLESS PEOPLE!" she called waving her hands in the air. One Youkai took this chance to attack and Hatsuka brought her arms down quickly and plunging a small blade into the Youkai's eye. Blood poured from the wound, and ran warm against her flesh. She pushed the dead Youkai's body backwards and span, locking knives with claws as a Youkai attempted to strike her from behind.

"YAH!" Aya's cry was the only warning she had before the Youkai in front of her collapsed in a heap and bits of splintered wood stuck out the back of his head. Aya stood there, a crazed grin on her face while holding the remainders of the chairs legs.

"Who says I'm heartless?" she beamed happily and struck an on coming Youkai over the head, not taking her eyes from Hatsuka.

"I did?" Hatsuka spun a blade in her hand and plunged it backwards into a Youkai's gut.

Aya's face fell and no less than four Youkai tackled her to the floor at once.

"Need some help?" Hatsuka asked as she delivered a kick to the side of a passing Youkai.

"Nah, I'm good" called back Aya from under the mass of bodies that suddenly went flying in all directions as Aya threw them bodily from her. "HA HA! Take that!" she yelled, her hangover immediately forgotten through all the excitement.

Turning away from the mass slaughter being carried out by a very mad Aya and two sharpened chair legs Hatsuka surveyed the 'battled field'.

Kiyoko was standing behind Itsuko who was taking on two Youkai at once and dealing her fair share of damage.

O

Hakkai was still smiling as he threw a hand full of Chi at a Youkai, the body was suspended in mid-air for a second before disintegrating. Hakkai spun round as he leapt away from a weapon of some kind. It embedded into the ground but was wrenched out almost immediately by a 6 foot 6 Youkai. Hakkai's smile wavered and he hesitated. The Youkai rushed him and he only just managed to dodge, the blade ripping his sleeve and nicking his skin. Hakkai blasted him to pieces, catching his breath. He turned to the next Youkai and began the dance again.

O

Gojyo sent his blade threw Youkai after Youkai and seemingly enjoying the sound of their screams, his crimson hair flying about his face as he moved, turning his upper body but keeping his feet squarely on one spot, refusing to surrender any ground to the Youkai who were slowly depleting in number.

O

Goku slammed into a Youkai's back with his nyoi-bou, grumbling about being interrupted while eating and was showing no obvious mercy to those who thought it smart to fight him. He smacked a Youkai around the face and the demon's teeth went flying.

The only one standing away from the violence was Sanzo and his attention was focused on something else entirely. Some Youkai were standing away from the bloody massacre which was unfolding before them. He watched them carefully and came to the conclusion that they were after something.

Sure enough they had been slowly moving around so as to be at Kiyoko's back who was too engrossed in her cries of, "Violence is wrong" to pay any notice to those sneaking up on her flanks. Pulling his gun from his sleeve, Sanzo took aim and fired three shots into the Youkai's heads. They exploded in a shower of blood and brains. Kiyoko screamed.

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" she began to flap at her hair but no one paid her much attention, each focusing on their current problems.

O

After a good half an hour of slicing and dicing, Youkai bodies littered the once clean streets and villagers had begun to venture out of their homes to survey the damage the Youkai and crazy travellers had afflicted upon their town.

"That was fun," said Aya bouncing up to Kiyoko with a wide grin on her face, the bloody chair legs still gripped lightly in her hands.

"Sure was a great work out after breakfast" yawned Hatsuka stretching her arms above her head.

"Did someone say breakfast?" called Goku, tripping over a dead body as he rushed towards them.

"They were after the sutra's," stated Sanzo bluntly. Everyone looked at him and Kiyoko stopped flapping around long enough to consider his proposal.

"I do believe you may be right Genjyo Sanzo," she said calmly, pulling a piece of flesh from her blood-coated hair. " I need a shower"

"I miss this kind of action, we should hang around more often" stated Aya, her face turning suddenly serious.

"Aya!" said Kiyoko calmly and Aya turned to her. She finally let the chair legs drop to the ground with a soft thump.

"Yeah yeah, Sanzo, I got it. I'll go get the packs"

"Thank you, Hatsuka go help her and make sure she doesn't steal anything." Aya sent Kiyoko a mean glare before storming back into the inn, villagers tripping over themselves to get out of her way. Hatsuka sighed and followed her, grumbling angrily about, crazy teapots.

"Well, Sha Gojyo, Son Goku, Cho Hakkai and Genjyo Sanzo, we must be leaving once more, we have somewhere we must be by tomorrow night and if we leave now we may just make it in time. It was a pleasure meeting you" Kiyoko and Itsuko bowed deeply just as Aya and Hatsuka strolled out of the inn. Aya carried on walking but through Itsuko's bag and Kiyoko's at them as she passed. Hatsuka following close behind.

"Still cranky?" Hatsuka asked Aya sweetly.

"Oh yeah" snarled Aya, the hangover she had forgotten rushing back at full speed with added turbo power.

"Thank you Genjyo Sanzo, it was a pleasure meeting you again" Kiyoko picked up her pack from where Aya had thrown it and began to walk at a quick pace through the village, delicately stepping over dead bodies and offering apologies to those who did not run screaming in fear at their approach.

The men all stood following the disappearing backs of the four women. Gojyo sighed.

"Such a nice-"

"Don't even dare" snarled Sanzo, his fan magically appearing in his hands.

"Right" nodded Gojyo but he continued to watch wistfully as the women turned the corner and vanished from view.

"You know that's the second time they have walked away from us and left us very confused" commented Hakkai. "Only this time they left us to pay for the damage that most of them caused"

"Do I hear Hakkai complaining?" mentioned Sanzo, tapping his fan against his shoulder.

"Of course not, after all, you are the one with the credit card" Hakkai smiled sweetly.

"Hmmmm" Sanzo fingered his Sutra thoughtfully and his mind began to unravel the message Kiyoko had left behind.

_It was a pleasure meeting you again_

---------

**CD: **A chapter that I didn't write! YAY!

**JT: ** My god that was bad, don't kill me, it was my first try at a fight scene so I'm willing to accept criticism, but a compliment here and there is appreciated :D

**CD: **Yes I'm very proud of you … smart ass

**JT: ** I TRY!

**FS: ** What are you guys doing?

**CD & JT: **Nothing …


	5. A Demon's cunning

**A Demon's cunning**

The sun was currently blocked by a low hanging storm cloud, meaning that the temperature had dropped considerably. Gojyo pulled the collar of his coat towards his chin and gave a very vocal shiver.

"Damn, it's cold!" mumbled Gojyo, stating the obvious. Hakkai gave a warm smile, which was probably the only warm thing on this part of the journey.

"Yes, we know that…but the sun should come out soon, so it should get warmer." He said in an attempt to raise everyone's spirits. They had left the village only a few hours ago after their second encounter with the female Sanzo and as they were the only ones who were left in the village after the Youkai attack they were the ones who had to pay for the damage that had been caused by the Youkai…and them, this had obviously annoyed Sanzo to a great extent as he didn't like to put his hand in his pocket for no-one.

"And if Sanzo wasn't such a tightwad we wouldn't have had to fix the Inn door by hand-" He gave Sanzo a pointed look but stopped at the fact that he wasn't paying attention, what Kiyoko had said was still playing in his head.

_Have I met her before? Don't think so…I'd remember someone that annoying. _He thought to himself.

"Hey, Mr 'so-up-his-own-arse' Sanzo?" Gojyo's loud voice bought him out of the daydream.

"What?" He snapped giving him a look of pure hatred.

"Oh someone's cranky!" Gojyo taunted, he was really beginning to push his luck.

"You want to talk?" Sanzo reached for his gun "Talk!" Gojyo raised his arms in mock surrender.

"Alright already…we have a small problem…" Gojyo sighed, lowering his hands and placing them in his pockets, his eyes still focused on the gun that Sanzo had pointed at his head.

"I know…I'm looking at it but its not going away!" Sanzo growled, his grip on the trigger tightening ever so little.

"Fine! I won't tell you" Sanzo looked at him for a while before he put his gun away, sighing in exasperation.

"Tell," he commanded, looking pointedly at Gojyo who stared back at him.

"No?" he said hopefully, the imminent threat of the gun having passed and his bravery returning. Sanzo was suddenly in front of him, fan in hand and he only hade enough time to say:

" How da-"

The fan struck him across the face leaving a fan shaped mark. Sanzo raised the fan again.

"Bad Gojyo, tell me" Reprimanded Sanzo, talking to Gojyo as if he were a badly trained dog.

"Hey look! A tree on the path! COOL!" Sang Goku running towards it and jumping up onto the wooden trunk.

"Dammit! Stupid monkey and their natural habitats!" cursed Gojyo, ducking as another swing of the fan went flying over his head.

"It seems we have arrived at our first obstacle of the day" pointed out Hakkai as he strolled towards the fallen tree and a very excitable Goku.

"I wonder how it got here?" jabbered Goku as he ran the full length of the tree and back again.

"It's a forest dweep, of course there are gonna to be trees." Gojyo had joined the other two and was inspecting the splintered wood with interest.

"I know that you stupid Kappa, but why is it HERE here" he indicated the fact it was lying on the path.

"How the hell am I meant to know, what do I look like mystic Meg?" Gojyo threw his arms up into the air in exasperation.

"Sanzo come take a look at this" Hakkai called indicating for Sanzo to join him. He did, slowly, keeping an eye on the two bickering idiots.

"What is it Hakkai?" he asked calmly as he tucked his fan back into the place he kept it **(A/N WHERE I ASK YOU! WHEERRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEE!!!)**

"This" Hakkai passed his arm over the stub of the tree where it appeared to have been severed.

"So? It was probably struck by lightening, mystery solved" stated Sanzo and he began to walk away.

"No Sanzo, the cut is too clean, there is no way this was an accident" called Hakkai, putting his full attention back to the offending wood.

"It never is" sighed Sanzo, strolling back and immersing himself in what he would have called tree-watching if it wasn't so damn important.

"Stupid Ka –AGH TREE!" yelled Goku his gaze lingering somewhere above Gojyo's head.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU? YOU GET TREES IN A FOREST! DUMBASSED –" Goku cut him off by delivering a spectacular tackle to Gojyo's middle. Gojyo went flying and a loud crash filled the air.

"I CAN'T HEAR MYSELF THINK OVER YOUR GOD DAM … tree? …" Sanzo had finally noticed the second fallen tree and Hakkai was looking at it in pleasant surprise.

"Stop pulling you stupid Kappa" Goku's voice drifted from the opposite side of the fallen trunk and grunting noises could be heard.

"It's … stuck!" growled Gojyo and they could hear a strangled cry of pain.

"OW OW OW OW OW!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BEHIND THERE?" fumed Sanzo, striding purposefully around the tree and casting eyes about for the undurable duo.

Goku was lying on his front and his legs were hidden beneath the wooden trunk. Gojyo had both feet on the tree and was pulling Goku's arms in an attempt to free him.

"…" Sanzo stared and did not even notice Hakkai walk up beside him.

"Sanzo, as much as I would like to offer my help in freeing the little guy, we have a more pressing matter" Hakkai indicated the small gathering that was steadily growing behind them.

"Ah crap" cursed Sanzo pulling his gun out so as to cover Gojyo and Goku while they fought desperately with the weight of the tree.

"Genjyo Sanzo" hissed one of the Youkai, his pointed ears twitching as he smiled darkly, "I see you like our road block"

"Oh yes, wonderful piece of craftsmanship I must say" said Hakkai playfully, his palms glowing with concentrated Chi.

"Hand over the Sutra and we shall leave" the Youkai snarled bearing his yellow teeth.

"They always want something for nothing the little buggers" moaned Gojyo as he continued to pull on Goku's arms. There was a loud rip and the sleeves of Goku's shirt peeled away. Gojyo ended up on his back, arms still in the air. "This may take a while, have some fun without us"

"We planned to" declared Sanzo letting off the safety catch on his gun and pointing at the Youkai who seemed to have appointed himself leader. "Why do you want the sutra? Tell me and I may kill you faster"

"HE requires it" stated the Youkai simply as if by just saying, 'he', they were meant to understand immediately of who they spoke.

"Well tell 'HE' to go get his own sutra" and Sanzo fired a round into the Youkai's head.

O

"PROTECT THE VILLAGERS!" Kiyoko called as she ferried a group of small children into a nearby house.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK WE'RE DOING? THE HOKEY COKEY!" Bellowed Aya as she slashed a Youkai in half. Her face was covered in Youkai blood and she had a glint in her eyes. Hatsuka was throwing knives like her life depended on it.

"Need… a … better … weapon" she managed through gritted teeth as she rolled to the side, avoiding a Youkai that had thrown himself bodily at her. The creature collided with the wall and fell still. "Dear lord their stupid," she sighed to herself. She pushed her blade hilt deep into a Youkai and yanked upwards, spilling his insides onto the floor.

"That's the last of them" stated Aya and Hatsuka proudly, each wiping their weapons on pieces of Youkai clothing.

Itsuko stood to one side looking a little left out.

"I wanted to help" she whined as Hatsuka and Aya began debating who had killed the most and what kind of weapon Hatsuka would like to wield in her hands.

"It is unbecoming of a Sanzo to fight when there is no need, and Aya and Hatsuka managed perfectly well without you," replied Kiyoko calmly, missing the look of pained defeat flash across Itsuko's face. "Now, be a dear and help me"

Itsuko sighed and trudged to where Kiyoko was kneeling over a hysterical villager.

---------

**CD: **That was … strange

**JT: **Who is this mysterious 'He' they were referring too? I WANNA KNOW!

**CD: ** but we do know …

**JT: **We do? OH YEAH we do ... He he we know something you don't know MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**FS: **enters room with a tray of tea So what's chapter 5 going to be about?

**CD & JT: **Eerrrrrrrrr ... R&R BYE


	6. A Common Ground

**JT: **This authors note is to request that people reframe from flaming and if they feel that strongly about it they could send us a personal message. Sorry for not making this clearer at the beginning.

**CD: **Some of the comments that we have received have upset us a little and we would like to hope that you remember that this is only a bit of fun, we know that it was criticism but next time would you be nicer about it?

**FS: **But thank you people who have read this fic. It's our first so we are a bit nervous. So please enjoy chapter 6 and thank you again.

DDLtd

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Common ground**

"You guys can help?" Called a voice from outside the deserted room.

"Wait a minute!" called Hatsuka and she turned back to Aya who was holding something out to her.

"What about this one?" said Aya handing a hammer over to Hatsuka. The half-breed looked at it for a second before turning her gaze to Aya.

"You kidding me right?" she said incredulously

"Fine" and Aya turned back to rummaging in the abandoned trunk that once belonged to a farmer. "AH HA!" she called happily not pulling her head back form inside the trunk but instead thrusting her arms back into the air. IN her palms was a sickle of rusting metal and a short handle.

"It's promising" replied Hatsuka, taking the tool from Aya's waving arms and giving it an experimental swipe through the air. "Got anything bigger?" she turned back to Aya who had straightened her back and was rubbing a hand across her forehead.

"That's the last of them, everything else you've turned down. Let me see it" Hatsuka handed the sickle over to Aya and the youkai examined it. She flipped it over in her hands, casting a look about the room.

"COME AND HELP YOU LAZY BUMS!" called Itsuko, her comment followed swiftly by a reprimand from Kiyoko.

"WE SAID WAIT A MIN-" Aya had turned to the open door when she cut herself off. Something glinted behind the door and she moved to take a look. A scythe hung on the wall, the blade dull and needing polishing. She lifted it from its hook and threw it to Hatsuka, who almost dropped it in surprise.

"OOOOOOHHH" Hatsuka stared at it in awe, a mixture of delight and confusion set on her face, " … why does a farmer have a scythe in his room?"

"To beat away bad nightmares?" shrugged Aya. "Either it's the scythe or you stick with the knives but I am not going into that trunk again, it smelled" and Aya left the room just as Itsuko called to them to move faster.

"Hatsuka! Kiyoko wants you on guard duty" said Itsuko as she appeared in the doorway looking flushed, her eyes fell on the scythe and she paled.

"Where did you get that from?" she said weakly.

"Oh this?" Hatsuka sent it whistling threw the air and her smile broadened, "Meet my new toy!" and Hatsuka strode passed Itsuko, whistling to herself.

O

"Are we there yet?" complained Goku for the twentieth time that hour.

"Silence" growled Sanzo, a cigarette hanging from his mouth. They were rumbling along in the jeep, Hakkai driving and Sanzo playing shot gun. Goku and Gojyo were playing a round of cards in the back seat. Goku had accused Gojyo of cheating a numerous amount of times and the constant bickering was beginning to drive Sanzo crazy, Hakkai was oblivious to all that was going on behind him and continued to drive the jeep, smiling to himself.

"You'd think they'd burnt all their energy when we took care of that Youkai attack a moment ago." Hakkai said in a sing song tone, Sanzo glared at him, his fan present in his hand, Hakkai faced him.

"It's very quiet…what did you do?" Hakkai asked, Sanzo just put away the fan and pulled out his lighter, pausing slightly.

"…" Hakkai looked in the top mirror of the jeep, he saw that Sanzo had beat some sense into Goku and Gojyo, the two boys in question were in the back of the jeep, the cards that they had been playing with scattered everywhere and they were both holding their heads in pain. Hakkai's smile widened.

"Ah, I see."

As the jeep came over the hill, the outline of a small village came into view. Goku gave a sigh of relief and began to talk about all the food he planned to eat. Yet it was obvious that this town may not be providing the hospitality they wanted because as they grew closer they could make out small tendrils of smoke rising from all over the town and villagers were standing about looks of confusion on their faces and children crying.

"Why? Every where we go" sighed Gojyo in exasperation.

"The youkai have become more active of late" stated Hakkai as he slowed to a halt. There was a small crowd of villagers with their backs to the four men.

"OH PRIEST SANZO!" They all turned, Sanzo stealing himself, but the villager just shot right past him and ran towards the small gathering. They parted for him and they caught a glimpse of short blond hair and long flowing robes.

"Sanzo?" Goku thought out loud but shook it off and ran to catch up with the three retreating backs of Hakkai, Gojyo and Sanzo.

"ITSUKO BE CAREFUL!" screeched a voice, that sounded all to familiar. They turned and a saw a girl with Mid-length green hair apologising profusely to a very disgruntled black haired woman. The woman with black hair was hopping about on one foot, a large box of medical supplies lying on its side.

"sorry" said Itsuko in a high voice as she hurriedly picked back up the box and dashed off to the large group from whence the Sanzo party had just walked from.

"Stupid midget" snarled Aya as she slung her double-bladed staff over her shoulders and walk past the four startled looking men. There was a soft whisper as she passed.

"3...2...1"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" as if on cue, Gojyo yelled loudly causing heads to turn their way.

"There we go" sneered Aya as she turned to face the men. "So your stalking us now?" she remarked coolly.

"Oh no, we have more important things to do with our time" smiled Hakkai. Aya raised an eyebrow at him and tightened her grip on her blade.

"Whatever" she grumbled threw gritted teeth. Just at that moment a figure appeared from around a building whistling cheerfully, swinging the scythe in great sweeping circles, her face and clothes smeared in large amounts of blood and the scythe dripping ominously, mid-length crimson hair plastered to her face.

"Hello!" she called cheerfully, "It is safe to say all youkai in the area are dead" and she slammed the wooden handle of her scythe into the dirt road. Her eyes fell on the Sanzo party and they darkened.

"It would appear more trash has arrived, shall I dispose of it?"

"Hatsuka" said a warning voice behind Gojyo, he spun round and saw Kiyoko standing with her hands on her hips, a look of disapproval sketched across her face.

"Humph" muttered Hatsuka before turning to Aya, "Thanks for finding this by the way, it's a load better than the knives"

"Wait! Since when did you get a scythe!?" Goku flung an accusing arm at Hatsuka. Hatsuka replied by pointing the tip of the weapon at Aya.

"Aya, don't encourage her" scolded Kiyoko indicating the look of pure happiness on Hatsuka's face.

"Anything to kill youkai faster" shrugged Aya, turning away and strolling casually into a near by building. Kiyoko sighed in exasperation.

"Hatsuka go take a shower and then bring Aya back out so she can help move the bodies" Kiyoko's voice sounded just as tired as she looked and that was enough to send Hatsuka after Aya without an argument.

"So Genjyo Sanzo, we meet again, and to what do we owe the pleasure?"

----------


	7. Author's Note

**Author's note**

**JT: **Dear readers. Due to a certain individual who seems intent on annoying us, we would like some honest criticism and any advice going our way

**CD: **We understand this fanfics may not appeal to everyone but to those who dislike it, it would be appreciated if you wouldn't slander us for your own different tastes. Honest criticism is greatly appreciated but bitching is just pointless.

**FS: **This is our first time thing so don't eat us alive … please


End file.
